Episode 1935 (13 April 2000)
Synopsis There's quite an atmosphere at the Evans' house, as Roy lays down the law to Barry and Natalie, saying he'd like them to confine that sort of thing to the bedroom, as he doesn't want his front room turned into a massage parlour. Pat tells Roy off. Ricky is annoyed with Robbie, and Phil breaks up the argument in the café and has a chat with Ricky. Phil is very sympathetic and says he knows what it's like and does Ricky really want to go to Manchester to make a go of it with Bianca, and Ricky says yes, so Phil tells him to go for it. Phil tells Pat later, and Phil says she can apologise to him, if Ricky comes back. Ricky appears in the Vic later and says he changed his mind. Phil asks why, and Ricky says he just got to Manchester and changed his mind. Dan buys a dress from Teresa and she teases him saying she can't advise unless she knows who it is, her size and how much he fancies her. Dan says it's a thank-you present and Sandra and Teresa both chip in saying thank yous are chocolates and wine, buying clothes is far more serious. Dan gives in and says OK suppose I do fancy her, what about this, and Mel walks past and looks quite curious and grins as she says "morning". Teresa looks at Dan and says he'll need a smaller size for Mel. Dan gives her the dress later and says he just wants to keep his staff happy. Mel replies "So will Nina get one too?" Teresa asks Dan how the dress went later and he says "lead balloon". Dan says how nice Sandra looks in her new outfit too, and Mel makes a comment, and Dan teases her that she's jealous. Peggy buys Lisa a present for the baby. She is moaning about a pain in her stomach, and Phil says go to the doctor if she's worried. They go and the doctor says she's got "wind". Lisa tells Phil it's bad luck buying presents so early and he tells Peggy to lay off. Roy visits Peggy and asks to let him display the cars, and she refuses. Roy asks Phil to help him sell the cars. When both refuse, Roy comes back later saying he will sell them for scrap. Phil calls a mate and sells the cars, taking his and his mate's cut leaving Roy with no profit at all. Pat is annoyed at the deal but Roy says he'll try to make it up with Peggy and work for Frank. Roy tells Peggy that when Frank gets back the cars will be gone and it will be as if nothing has happened. Peggy says she'll think about it. Peggy discusses it with Phil who thinks it's a good idea, and it'll keep it from Frank. Dot is nasty to Jim in the launderette, and later he "kidnaps" her washing and shows it off in the Vic. Dot is horrified, and everyone laughs. Pauline screeches at everyone that it's not funny. Lisa tells Natalie that Barry told her he wanted children and Natalie is annoyed that he told Lisa and not her! She says not yet - she'd have to come off the Pill anyway. Beppe persuades Sandra to give in to Rosa and let Joe go to church - for him, not for Rosa, and Rosa is surprised. However, when it comes to the evening, and it's parent's evening, Sandra tells Rosa that she wants her not to come with them as it's her first parent's evening. Rosa agrees unhappily but Beppe insists she come too. Sandra and Rosa have a bitch at each other later, and Rosa says it wasn't her doing, she couldn't say "No, because your mother is blackmailing me." They argue nastily about whether Beppe will forgive Rosa or Sandra first! Sandra has a go at Beppe for siding with Rosa, and Sandra tells the "secret". Beppe says "Prove it." and Sandra shows him the cheque, and tells him it's about time he learnt who his mother really is. Credits Main cast *Michael Greco as Beppe *Clare Wilkie as Sandra *Steve McFadden as Phil *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Sid Owen as Ricky *Tony Caunter as Roy *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Leila Birch as Teresa *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Jake Kyprianou as Joe *Wendy Richard as Pauline *June Brown as Dot *John Bardon as Jim *Dean Gaffney as Robbie Notes * This was the last episode produced by Matthew Robinson. Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes